1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a kit for diagnosing a cardiovascular disease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading cause of deaths worldwide. According to a report by the World Health Organization (WHO), it is estimated that 23.6 million people will die from cardiovascular diseases annually by 2030. Among them, myocardial infarction, which is a fatal disease and the leading cause of sudden deaths in adults, is gradually increasing. This disease is characterized by imbalance in oxygen supply to heart muscles due to obstruction of coronary arteries and irreversible heart muscle cell damage. Unlike stable angina wherein the lesion is formed stably and which can be predicted and diagnosed with repetitive and characteristic chest pain, myocardial infarction is accompanied by thrombotic occlusion of coronary arteries caused by sudden rupture of vulnerable plaques. The detection of the vulnerable plaques is conventionally possible only with an invasive manner, for example, using intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) and early diagnosis is difficult because of the absence of biomarkers allowing for prediction and diagnosis before the onset of the disease.
The coronary artery disease leads to the symptom of angina. Angina can be classified into stable angina and unstable angina. Especially, unstable angina is a very dangerous disease unlike stable angina since the risk of disruption of atherosclerotic plaques is high even when the lesion size is small. Therefore, development of a biomarker that can detect unstable angina which occurs prior to myocardial infarction is urgently necessary for early diagnosis of myocardial infarction. Such a biomarker will be clinically very useful for early diagnosis of preonset of myocardial infarction.
At present, glutamic oxaloacetic transaminase (GOT), lactate dehydrogenase (LDH), creatine kinase-MB (CK-MB), troponin I, troponin T, C-reactive protein (CRP) and B-type natriuretic peptide (BNP) are used as biomarkers for diagnosis of cardiovascular disease or heart failure. However, these are not biomarkers specific for myocardial infarction or they are detectable only after the onset of myocardial infarction. In addition, no diagnostic biomarker using small-molecule metabolites found in the blood is known yet. Accordingly, there is a need of a marker specific for myocardial infarction and capable of predicting lesion prior to the onset of myocardial infarction and a method for diagnosing a cardiovascular disease using same.